


Count on me

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: Junhui claimed that he got several kidnapping threats, but he ignored him.





	1. Chapter 1

It began on their first fan meeting event during Boom Boom’s promotion. Another common threats, he thought. He simply brushed off his negative thinking, feeling that it was impossible.

A female fan with a weird outfit came in front of him and smile upon giving him a piece of letter, “Hello, Junhui oppa. This is a letter for you.” She ran away after that, making Junhui to chuckle a bit. _Ah, another shy fan._

“Next time, prepare yourself better. I’m going to kidnap you.” The words were written in red ink. Thinking that it was just a common thing from a fan, he ignored the later.

Soon, they went to Japan for the international fan meeting. Signing countless autographs, receiving few presents were common. Again, Junhui supposed that he had seen this female fan, somehow he just thought that maybe she was just another common fan who looked like his previous fan.

“Be ready. Told you before, I’m going to kidnap you. XOXO.” The fan ran away after dropping the later and Jun laughed again.

They stayed at Japan for two weeks and had total of four different fan meetings. Out of all the fan meetings, Jun never failed to receive the same later, and yet from the same suspicious fan. The moment he saw that fan coming towards him, he tried to tell the members beside him but it was too late. The suspicious fan dropped the later and ran immediately in just less than 5 seconds.

“Coups hyung, there’s a weird fan kept coming to me and threaten that she will kidnap me. Oh, what should I do, hyung? What if she’ll gonna kidnap me?”

SCoups rolled his eyes and sighed. He put his palm on Junhui’s forehead.

“No, you’re not having any fever. Your face seems okay. Get a rest Junnie. Did you read Detective Conan comics again?”

“I’m being serious hyung! You should know, the way she acted, she’s crazy! I’ve seen her before at Korea and she also came to our fan meeting at Japan! All our events she came and she kept giving me the same letter, saying that she’ll kidnap me!”

“Oh, don’t be paranoid Junnie. Maybe she said that because you’re his bias and don’t you know maybe that’s the way she’s showing that she wants your attention.”

“What if one day I’m going to be kidnapped by her? OMG. What will happen to me. OMG.”

“Shua. Shua. Ah, you over there, come and take care of this kid. He’s being paranoid too much, thinking that fan will kidnap him. Hahahaha.”

Two days later, they held another fan meeting in Korea. Junhui, being paranoid he was, kept waiting for the same fan and determined to prove his concern to his leader. However, the fan did not come. _Yeah, maybe she’s just another hardcore fan._

Taking out his backpack form the waiting room, Junhui noticed that the zip of his bag was opened. There’s an enveloped inside his bag.

“Don’t worry, honey. Today I’m little bit busy and couldn’t meet you. p/s: I’m sorting out things quickly so that when I see you, I can immediately take you to my home.”

_The same hand writing. The same style._

“Coups hyung! Coups hyung! Here it is! I got the message again from her!”

“Junnie, for nth time, just ignore that letter, okay? No one will kidnap you, I promise.”

“Hyung, I need to stick with you 24/7 so that no one can take me and you can protect me all the time. Hyung, next time, please sit beside me. I’ll show you who she is.” Junhui kept telling on how he should be protected, even protested on why the security could just let the same fan came to their event.

“Junnie. Listen. She’s just another fanatic fan. Chill.” His shoulders were grabbed by SCoups, who looked like a father trying hard to calm his anxious boy.

“Now, let’s go back. It’s getting late.”

“Wait for me hyung, I’m going to the toilet first. Don’t go anywhere, stay still, okay?”

“I’ll wait you in the van. Just straight away go there.”

“Hyung, no no. What if when I’m walking alone she appears and suddenly takes me away? Hyung, come follow me to the restroom, please.”

“Junhui, you’re big enough. You know that not all people can enter this building right? Only the staffs are allowed. Now, move faster! Others are waiting already.”

“But hyung…”

Soon, his nightmare began. Junhui did not expect his imaginary fantasy would come true, _no, he believed that it would happen._

Here he was, hands tied, mouth tightened with handkerchief, eyes blindfolded. He was placed on a chair like a typical scene in the movie.

“Wow never thought my plan would succeed. Feeling nervous, Junhui oppa? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

_Who are you bitch? What do you want from me?_

“Buy 1, get 12 free. Hmm, what should I do with you, oppa? Shall I call your precious members and request them to came here? Hahaha.”

_Damn, she’s a psycho._

Meanwhile, in their van, most of the members were sleeping tiredly, except SCoups. It had been an hour from the moment he separated with Junhui. His gut was telling him something’s not right.

“I’m going to find Jun first. You guys wait here.”

He searched the building, asking all the possible staffs that might saw his member. The answers were always a no. He tried calling Jun countless times, but all the calls were only channeled into the voice mail. Either his phone was switched off or the phone battery died.

“Coups hyung, where are you guys? We already arrived home earlier and you guys are not even departing yet?” It was Hoshi’s voice. Apparently the other van already dropped the members to the dorm safe and sound.

“I don’t know where he is. I can’t contact him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I left him in the building since he wanted to go to the toilet and after that, I don’t know. It’s been almost two hours already. Searched all the bathrooms on all floors already. No sign of him though.”

“Have you checked the CCTV?”

_You have a missed call from …_

“Wait. I got a message. He missed call. Bye!”

SCoups redialed Junhui’s phone after he received the missed call message.

“Hello, Junnie. Where are you?”

“Hyung.. hyung.”

 _Tell him to come here! Now!_ The woman’s voice at the background was yelling to Junhui. SCoups panicked.

“Hyung, don’t come. Seriously. It’s a trap. Don’t..”

_Paapp!_

_Aahh!_

“Jun! Jun, where are you? What happened?”

“Oh hello Mr Seungcheol. Your boy is with me. Don’t worry. I just asked him to tell me his phone’s password so that I can call you earlier, but he’s so stubborn. After few times spiking, he finally gave up. Come here and pick your boy. He seems tired I think? Okay, bye.”

“Hello, wait, hello…” _Beep. Beep. Beep._ He redialed the number. _This is the mailbox for the number 0 1 .._

“Damn.”


	2. Count on me

Few hours later, SCoups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, The8 together with the manager were still at the police station, trying hard to figure out on how to save Junhui.

“Seriously Mr. Officer, what is wrong with you, my friend there is in danger and you just said that your standby team is doing an undercover job tonight so we need to wait for tomorrow morning??”

“What is this? Can you just call other police officer and get them to work tonight? In few hours there are so much things that can happen!”

“Do come again tomorrow morning. 8am.”

_Buukk!_ The8 just could not sit there anymore, he was tired and annoyed as hell after hearing all the police officer’s excuses. The rest of the processed were complicated, but whatever had happened, at least they already got Junhui out of from the place and the psycho fan had already sent to the mental hospital.

Junhui was brought to the hospital immediately the moment they arrived there. The boy was hiccupping, gasping for fresh air, blood and bruises seen everywhere on his body, making the members tear up. He definitely was in the shock state, undergoing few hours of abduction alone, being tortured, what else God knows. 

“Today’s very a long day. I’m so sorry that I didn’t listen to you earlier, Junnie. Rest well. Sweet dreams. Starting from today, I wouldn’t dare to leave you alone. Promise me that you will open your eyes quickly.”

SCoups talked to the sleeping Junhui, caressing his beautiful face and hair. His face was spared from any beating, but on the other parts of his body, God knows how painful it looked.

After few hours sleeping, Scoups woke up and found that Junhui already opened his eyes and was staring at him.

“Good morning, Junnie. How are you?”

Junhui just stared at him, making no sound.

“I’m really sorry for what happened last night. Seriously sorry, Junnie.”

The other boy did not make any attempt to reply him, instead, he just blinked his eyes.

“Home. Bring me to my home. Here.. it’s not safe. Quick, let’s get out of here.” His panicked voice suddenly echoed in the room. The boy held Scoups’s hands tightly, mumbling that he should get out of here as soon as possible.

“Yes, yes, we’ll go home soon.” Assured him to Junhui.

“No, no. I don’t trust you. You said that nothing would happen. You don’t trust me. I don’t trust you.” Suddenly Junhui pushed the leader and panicked. He started making an attempt to escape from SCoups.

“Jun, Junnie. Calm down, please. Calm down.”

Junhui struggled in SCoups’s hug and tried to free himself. He aggressively pushed his leader as much as he could, assuming that he could run away from the hospital quickly.

“Junhui!” _Slap._

“Coups hyung, stop!” Mingyu’s voice suddenly reminded Scoups on what had he done.

Junhui was still shaking under the white blanket, eyes filled with tears, mumbling _I need to go home_ endlessly. He looked slightly calm than before, but emotionally panicked.

Few days later Junhui was discharged and he was excluded from the group activity for the next month.

“You are giving him plenty of time to rest but you wouldn’t allow him to go back to China? Like seriously? Where is your common sense, people?” SCoups could not hold his frustration the moment he knew what was his agency orders towards Junhui.

“What if when he goes back to China, and he suddenly thinking of quitting from Seventeen? He’s an asset for us when we want to promote at China later. You need to understand that.”

“Like what the… He’s sick, he has PTSD and he’s recovering, yet you people are thinking about promoting at China? Where is your humanity? Is there is any option to consider? Look, I think he needs his family support right now instead of staying here, oh not to mention, STAYING ALONE at the dorm while the others are busy. Now tell me, in what kind of sense do you think that he’ll recover? Can you see that he’s already having monophobia?”

“Then what is your suggestion?”

“I’m going to follow and stay with him. Either going back to China, or staying at our dorm.”

“Your suggestion is ridiculous.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you say yes.”

“Fine.”

Soon all Seventeen members were gathering at the airport, saying goodbye to Junhui and SCoups. Though Junhui initially rejected the idea that the leader would follow him, but he felt grateful, feeling that he had a brother to support him.

The members’ advices still fresh appeared in SCoup’s mind, making him chuckles and Junhui raised an eyebrow, silently asking.

_Don’t forget to call us if you have any problem. Don’t get mad at him. He’s also my baby. – Jeonghan_

_Are you sure you can handle him? Make him talk, but don’t force him to talk. You get me? – Wonwoo_

_Hyung, call me asap anytime if you need a Chinese translator. –The8_

_Don’t get into trouble. –Joshua_

_Don’t get fat! I’m jealous that you can eat so many types of Chinese food! Bring me also! – DK_

_Take care guys. Love you both. – Woozi_

_Please bring back our normal Junhui hyung. – Dino_

_Have a good rest, both of you. Don’t worry about us. –Hoshi_

_Learn some Chinese recipe and teach me when you back. Hehehe –Mingyu_

_Don’t leave him alone. Be his handsome bodyguard. –Seungkwan_

_Good luck and be patient with him. He’s so fragile. –Vernon_

“They asked me to treat you like a baby.”

“I’m not a baby, hyung.”

“Yes you are, baby.”

“Oh shut up.”

Leaving with Wen’s family was fun as expected. SCoups initially suffered so much to understand the Chinese language, but there was Junhui, his 24/7 translator, patiently translating everything his words towards the family members. Throughout his stays at the Wen’s house, he learned a couple of things about his member.

It was true that Junhui was the eldest in the family, but his actions more or less same like his younger brother; he’s carefree. His parents showered him so much love, attentions, giving all the things that he wanted without any failed. Even his brother also needs to give up to him sometimes. Like the other members said, he was a baby. Indeed, he was.

When his parents went to work and his brother went to school, Junhui would spend his time on the TV or his laptop, watching some old movies. Soon he would be sleepy and eventually fallen into his own dreamland, with remote control or mouse in his hand. Three to four hours later, he would woke up and find his parents or anyone. Seriously, he’s a baby, big baby.

“How is he? Is it better?”

“Well, I’m not really sure. Maybe yes, maybe no. Sometimes he looked good, better than ever but most of the time, I would say that I wouldn’t to leave him alone even for a second. You guys should watch how he acted like a baby. Like seriously he is, but I think overall he is--”

The phone was snatched by Junhui in a flash.

“Jeonghan hyung, I’m not a baby! I’m a big handsome boy. SCoups hyung has been doing the same thing every day. He eats, watches TV, sleeps and sleeps again.”

_“Yah what are you talking about? I’m watching you 24/7. I can’t even go out just because of you.”_

_“You didn’t ask me to bring you out! You wanna go out? Let’s go!”_

“Give the phone to Coups hyung please.”

“Hyung, he’s now whining a lot. He said that I forbid him to go out, but really, I asked him many times but refused. He claimed that he wants to—“

_“Enough with your chit chat. Give me the phone, Junnie.”_

“Two weeks at China and you didn’t even go out from the house, hyung?”

“I’m afraid. Afraid that he’s going to have panic attack or whatsoever the moment he sees many people surrounding him. You know, he’s still not emotionally stable.”

“Just try Coups hyung. You never know when he’s ready. He needs protection. And reassurance. From you. Guide him. Or you want him to suffer like that forever?”

Two hours later he and Junhui arrived at a mall, searching for Junhui’s favorite restaurant to eat. Ordering dumplings, Junhui couldn’t help but having a smile from ear to ear, thinking out he would eat his favorite. However, his smile died upon being greeted by the waiter.

“Aren’t you guys, Seventeen members? Wow I can’t believe I meet you guys! I’m your fan!”

SCoups held his head up the moment he heard Seventeen and fan words. Junhui looked shock and insecured, eyes telling something to SCoups.

“Ah yes.  Junnie, you want to eat here or take away this food?”

“I..I dddon’t mind hyung, it’s up to you.”

Junhui tried to cover his uncomfortable feeling by smiling, but his eyes showed everything. Being an understanding leader, he decided that they should go home as soon as possible and got Junhui to relax. Junhui seemed to relax, but after 5 minutes, his panic attack was showing.

Walking towards the car, Junhui hold SCoups hands tightly. His palms were sweating. His breathing slowly became rapid. Sensing that everything seemed odd, SCoups immediately sat the boy on the passenger seat, hold his head and murmured some soothing words.

“Junhui, listen. You are safe, no one is going to hurt you, I promise. You are with me now, there’s no anyone else here, so you’re safe. Take a deep breath now.”

However, the boy responded negatively.

Junhui kept shaking his head, chanting words like _I’m okay, I should be okay. I’m safe. No, I’m not._. The boy was trying to calm himself down but at the same time he didn’t realize that he was screaming.

“Junnie, look into my eyes. Listen to me. You are safe, okay.”

Slowly, the boy calmed down and breathed normally. He slowly closed his eyes, tried to sleep with one hand holding the leader’s hand. Now he felt so safe.

“ _I told you it’s not the best idea to bring him out. He’s panicking, especially the moment he heard the word fan.”_

_“Try talking to him about this. Not all fans like the previous one. Only that one is an exception.”_

_“But he’s trying…really hard. I can see his effort.”_

_“Hyung, he’s strong. He will recover. Believe him. Be patient.”_

_“I hope the manager won’t reject my idea. This is for his own sake and ours.”_

_“You want to cancel all the upcoming fan meeting? Err, but I don’t think that’s gonna work. They already announced the event to the fans.”_

_“I’ll find my own way.”_

_“Good luck, hyung.”_

Junhui silently read the text messages between SCoups and Jeonghan when the leader was taking his shower. _Basically they are talking about me. They did everything for me. I must change myself._

“Junnie?”

“Oh hyung! You scared me! Hyung, we’ll go back to Korea in two days, right? Oh, I can’t wait to meet others! and…… the fans.”

“Sorry I didn’t catch you. What did you say again?”

The leader purposely asking Junhui to answer him again, considering that he just heard the word ‘fan’ coming out from Junhui, although it’s more like a whispering.

“Oh I can’t wait to meet other members! Missing them so much!”

Two days later, here they were, sitting on the couch at their dorm. Pizzas and fried chickens, spaghetti were already been prepared on the table, welcoming their come back.

“Wohooo, welcome back, Junhui & Coups hyung! So any words from you guys?” asked Seungkwan, being active as usual when they were doing V live session.

“Hyung first.”

“No, you first.”

“Okay first of all, I would like to thank to all my family, Coups hyung, other members for keep taking care of me and be patient with me. And for my lovely fans, Carats, sorry for making you guys worry and let’s meet each other quickly!”

SCoups raised his right eyebrow. Junhui smiled.

“Are you sure you will be okay, Junnie?”

“Coups hyung, for 100th time, stop asking me. I’m okay and I’ll be okay.”

“I will swap with Hoshi to sit beside you.”

“No you don’t need.”

“So you don’t need me anymore, Junnie? Sobs.”

“Whatever, hyung.”

It’s not that SCoups did not trust Junhui 100%, but somehow he needed to be prepared. He opened his group leader chat room and typed,

“Shield up. Red alert. Mission: Save Junhui.”

The fan meeting went smoothly until the most exciting part came, signing autograph face-to-face with the fans.

There was countless of fans lined in front of Junhui, and it was SCoups who slightly feeling uncomfortable despite Junhui himself looked so calm. Now that the first person was coming towards Junhui, SCoups who was sitting beside him suddenly stop interacting with his fan in front of him, instead looking and observing Junhui.

“Junhui oppa, what is your favorite English movie?”

“Oh there’s a lot. But I like Star Trek movies so much. Have you watched the movies?”

“Yes, captain!”

So everything seemed okay.

“Shield down. Mission abort.”

“Aye, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need more coups/junhui ff to read! #rarepairings


End file.
